I Was A Teenage Power Punk
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 19. Conner's going through some MAJOR changes.
1. Mesogog's Idea

I WAS A TEENAGE POWER PUNK

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Similar to an actual ep of the series, but I'll try to make it as different as possible. I own characters not originally affiliated with the show, and some of the plot.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Conner is zapped by a ray that changes his personality from good-natured to ill-behaved. In the meantime, Mesogog sends down the Grunginator to wreak havoc in Reefside. Can the others get him changed back in time to destroy this horrible menace? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: MESOGOG'S IDEA

In their underground lair, Elsa was feverishly working on something.

"Well, what are you working on?" Goldar asked with interest.

"A personality-changer. After these finishing touches, it will make anyone who's zapped, deliciously bad," Elsa said.

"Ah. Interesting idea," Gragon complimented. Back up top, Conner McKnight sat by Krista Morgan in Reefside Park.

"It's such a beautiful day," Krista murmured.

"Yeah, it **is**," Conner agreed. _Not a monster in sight. I love it_, he thought to himself. It was just…perfect. Krista stared at where they had planted the new tree and sighed. Sometimes she really missed the old tree. As if sensing the change in her demeanor, Conner gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I'm real sorry we couldn't save it," he murmured.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that freak Mesogog's," she answered bitterly.

"Yeah. I know," he said. In his lair, Mesogog hissed.

"I'm a freak, am I?" he questioned. "I'll show them a freak," he hissed. With that, he grabbed Elsa and a Crangon and dragged them towards the Geno-Randomizer.

"Master?" Elsa nervously asked.

"Silence," Mesogog growled. "You two are going to make an interesting monster, I'm sure," he told her, pushing her inside.

"No, no! Master, no!" Elsa shrieked, trying to escape. However, it was too late. She had been locked in. The dinosaur turned back to the console and activated the machine. "By the way, I **love** your new invention," he commented.


	2. Attacked

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own some of the plot.

When the machine was done, Elsa and the Crangon walked out.

"What? It didn't work?" Mesogog asked angrily. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, another being came out. It had a rock body like the Crangons, but was wearing leather like Elsa commonly did.

"Yo, Dude! I'm the Grunginator!" it said, sounding like a mindless teen. Mesogog practically threw Elsa's device into his hands.

"Take this and go to Reefside. Its beam will turn anyone it touches into an ill-mannered teenager," Mesogog instructed.

"As you wish, Dude," the Grunginator agreed with a bow. Then, it used an invisaportal to disappear. Conner closed his eyes and held Krista close. She screamed, causing Conner to open his eyes. The teens jumped to their feet.

"Krista, get back!" he shouted, pushing her behind him.

"Whoa, Dude. Chill," the monster said.

"What is that thing?" Krista questioned in fright.

"I don't know. Just stay behind me," Conner answered.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Like I said, chill, Dude. I'm just here to help," the thing said.

"You wanna help? Go away," Conner spat out.

"Hey, you're nasty!" the thing cried. "Let me help you stay that way," he continued. Then, it pointed a type of ray gun at the teen and pressed the trigger.

"Krista, run!" Conner yelled, as a strange beam started for them.

"But---" she began.

"GO!" Conner insisted. Krista ran off and Conner groaned as the ray enveloped him. _Wha---what's happening?_ the Ranger wondered. He---he just had to fight it. Then, without warning, the beam---and the monster---disappeared. Then, Conner's eyes flashed a deep shade of red.


	3. New Attitude

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Okay. Here's more.

Foxee-chik: Thanks. I will. Glad you like it.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own some of the plot.

Minutes later, Conner came sauntering into Hailey's Cyberspace.

"Conner! You're okay," Krista cried in relief.

"Of course I'm okay. What are you, stupid?" Conner asked rudely.

"Whoa," Trent Fernandez said from behind the counter.

"Conner?" Krista questioned. "What happened? What did that thing do to you?" she questioned.

"Nothing. It didn't do nothing to me. You just need to chill out, babe," Conner sneered.

"'Babe'?" Krista repeated. "Did you just call me 'Babe'?" she angrily asked.

"So, what? You should be grateful that I'm acknowledging you at all," Conner told her.

"Conner!" Hailey and Trent exclaimed in surprise.

"Listen Princess, why don't you give me a Berry Smoothie? And make it quick," Conner said.

"Excuse me?" Hailey queried. She couldn't have heard right. Even when he had been a cocky athlete, he hadn't been this bossy.

"Dude, you feelin' okay?" Trent questioned.

"You heard me. Come on, hurry it up," Conner sneered, completely ignoring Trent.

"Not until I get a 'Please'," Hailey responded. She didn't care what had happened in that attack. He wasn't going to get away with being disrespectful towards her.

"Fine. **Please** give me a Berry Smoothie," Conner growled.

"That's better," Hailey approved. "And it's coming right up," she continued, getting to work. Conner huffed and rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, the drink was done.

"Here you go," Hailey told him.

"'Bout time. In the future, don't make me beg," Conner retorted, taking the drink. Then, he walked off.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Hailey called. The boy just waved a dismissive hand at her as he headed out the door, bumping into Tommy and Kimberly.

"Oh, sorry, Conner," they apologized.

"Watch where you're going," Conner snapped.

"Talk about mood swings," Kimberly said.

"What's up with him?" Tommy wondered at the same time. They walked up to Hailey.

"Hey, Hailey," Kimberly greeted.

"Hey, Kim. What can I get ya?" Hailey asked.

"A Pink Berry Blast. And, if it's not too much trouble, could you put a rush on it? I have to get back to my gymnastic students," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, no problem," Trent said, as he mixed up the ingredients.

"Hey, by the way, what's gotten into Conner?" Tommy wondered, as the machine started up.

"Beats me. He totally wasn't himself," Hailey said, talking over the noise.

"Yeah, he was acting like a total jerk. He didn't even pay for his drink," Trent added.

"Weird," Kimberly said. Then, when the drink was done, he handed it to Kimberly, who gave the boy some money.

"This is too much," he said.

"I'm covering Conner," was the answer. Then, "Well, I hate to bail on you guys, but I gotta get back to the kids."

"I'll walk you over there," her boyfriend offered.

"Great," she grinned. Then, they walked out.

"So, what do **you** think is wrong with Conner?" Trent wondered.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I hope he gets over it soon," Hailey replied.


	4. Bad News

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

From their lair, Mesogog and Gragon watched in fascination.

"Yes. The machine works," Mesogog approved. Goldar laughed in delight.

"Master, shall we see how the Grunginator is faring?" Elsa recommended.

"Yes. Excellent idea," Mesogog agreed. He pressed some buttons on the monitors and was soon able to see the Grunginator wreaking havoc by using the ray on various people. Mesogog laughed.

"Excellent," he approved.

"Yes, but if we don't remove him now, the Rangers will catch wind of him and destroy him," Gragon warned.

"You're right. We must collect him," Mesogog agreed. "Elsa, go get him," he ordered.

"As you wish…Master," Elsa agreed. She then used an invisaportal to go into the city. The Grunginator laughed as he watched people turn from sweet to nasty in an instant. Suddenly, Elsa appeared right in front.

"You've done a delightful job, Grunginator. However, the Master wants you to come back," Elsa told him.

"But I'm having so much fun," the Grunginator protested.

"Well, it's interesting from angle too, but I wouldn't anger, Lord Mesogog," Elsa told him.

"Fine. Let's go," the Grunginator sighed. Then, the two disappeared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is weird. The newest monster was zapping people with some sort of ray, but was called back by Elsa," Alpha 5 stated.

"Inform the Rangers of this newest development and that they should be on their guard," Zordon advised.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Right away," Alpha agreed, pressing a button on the console.

"This is Jason. Go ahead," Jason Scott said.

"I'm here too, Zordon," Tommy stated.

"A monster was momentarily spotted in Reefside zapping people with a ray that changed their personalities. However, for some reason, Mesogog called him back," Alpha reported.

"Thanks, Alpha. We'll keep our eyes and ears open," Jason promised.

"Yeah, and we'll tell the others," Tommy added. In the cyberspace, Tommy, Hailey, Trent, and Kimberly looked at each other.

"I bet **that**'**s** what was wrong with Conner just now," Trent said.

"Oh, no. Here we go again," Kimberly groaned, burying her face in her hands.


	5. Strange Behavior

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

PurpleLeopard: Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Reefside High received its first look at the new Conner McKnight. Cassidy Cornell watched as the boy dismounted from a motorcycle, parked it, and then sauntered up the steps. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and a black and red leather jacket.

"What's up with **him**?" Cassidy wondered to herself.

"What's up with who?" a voice asked. The girl jumped and turned to see her best friend, Devin Del Valle.

"Check out Conner. He's totally not himself," Cassidy told him. The boy followed her gaze. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Has he gone nuts?" he queried.

"Not a bad question," she agreed. Conner ignored the strange looks and continued up the steps.

"Hey, Conner," Krista greeted. Instead of answering, he walked past her.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. You're just a bore," Conner answered, shaking her off. Then, he walked up to a girl all decked out in leather.

"Hey, McKnight. Lookin' good," she flirted.

"Right back at ya, Babe," was the response. She laughed, and clutched his collar, pulling him close.

"Whatta ya say, hot stuff? Wanna tear around the town tonight?" she invited.

"Sounds good to me," was his response. They laughed and kissed passionately. Krista's eyes flashed. _I don't believe him! How can he act this way? I thought he had changed!_ she fumed silently.

"Listen, Babe, why wait until tonight? Why don't we start that date now?" Conner suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the girl agreed. With that, they walked out of the halls. Kira Ford had just entered the school when two punks deliberately ran into her, and then passed them.

"Jerks!" the Yellow Dino Ranger called. Then, she did a double-take. "Conner?" she queried. However, the boy didn't even acknowledge her. "Weird," she muttered. Then, she continued into the school. In the science class, Tommy watched as the students traipsed in, and then called roll.

"Anyone know where Conner McKnight is?" he questioned.

"I saw him heading out with Sandy Collins," Kira responded. "He…didn't seem like himself," she continued.

"I'll talk to him when I see him. Tell him that this kind of behavior isn't acceptable," Dr. Oliver stated. Then, he began his lecture.


	6. Distracted Red

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Foxee-chic: Hey, I was wonderin' where you were. Glad you're likin' it, and you'll just have to read on and find out.

Jeremy Shane: Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

After school that day, Conner and the girl---whom he'd learn was named Tess---walked around Reefside.

"So, I always thought you were just a dumb jock. And then I find out that you have this really nasty side---I **love** it," Tess commented. He laughed.

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the worst in me," he said. They laughed.

"And you bring out the worst in **me**," Tess said. They kissed. Elsa watched the scene from the monitor.

"You know, when he's nasty, the Red Ranger's kind of cute," she commented. Goldar looked at her, but didn't speak. _Well, I __**did**__ call the Pink Ranger cute_, he thought to himself.

"Control yourself, Elsa. We still have work to do," Mesogog hissed.

"Forgive me, Master. I did not mean to stray from the mission," Elsa said. Mesogog didn't look convinced, but surprisingly, didn't press the issue. The woman blew out a relieved breath and focused on the screen. _Thank goodness he didn't lay into me_, she thought to herself.

"Send down the Grunginator. With the Rangers distracted by their friend's odd behavior, there will be no stopping him," Gragon ordered.

"Right away, Gragon," Elsa promised. Then, she teleported the creature back to Reefside. Her features curved into a smile as the monster began trashing the city. The plan was working. Soon, the Rangers would fall and Mesogog would soon rule the Earth.


	7. Ready To Attack

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

In the Command Center, the alarms blared

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Grunginator's back! Not only that, scanners indicate that Conner's under a punk spell!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Zordon instructed.

"Right away," Alpha agreed. He pressed the computers intercom. "Rangers, we have a situation, come to the Command Center at once," he told them. Almost instantly, numerous flashes of light was seen.

"What's going on?" Kimberly wondered.

"The Grunginator's back in Reefside," Alpha reported.

"What about Conner? What's up with **him**?" Kira wondered.

"Our scanners tell us that he's been placed under a spell," Zordon told them.

"Like the spell Rita placed me and Billy under," Kimberly commented.

"Precisely," Zordon confirmed.

"Oh, thank goodness it's just a spell," Kira sighed in relief.

"Zordon, how do we get him back?" Trent questioned.

"The spell seems to have come from a ray-gun like device," Zordon told them.

"So, if we destroy this device, Conner will return to normal?" Ethan queried.

"That's our theory," Zordon said.

"Well, let's hope it works because it looks like that freak's using it on everybody in Reefside," Aiesha told them.

"Oh, terrific," Kimberly stated in disgust. Then, "Zordon, we've got to do something. We can't just leave him like that." Just then, they saw the monster destroy a building.

"Okay, look. We'll go take care of the Grunginator, and then we'll fix Conner and the rest of Grunginator's victims," Tommy declared.

"Right," the others agreed. They morphed and landed in the city.

"Ah, Rangers. Glad you dudes could make it," the Grunginator stated. "Now prepare to be destroyed!" he roared. The Rangers prepared for the attack.


	8. Breaking The Spell

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

KimTomPW: Thanks. I'll try.

Kara Cranston: Well, I know what Ranger **you** like. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The Grunginator came at the Rangers, knocking them back. The monster laughed.

"You pathetic Rangers. Did you dudes really think you could defeat **me**?" he jeered.

"Bring it on, Grunginator. We haven't even **begun** to show you what we can do," the Blue Dino Ranger responded. The monster snickered and aimed its ray at them.

"Get down!" the Red Ranger warned. Everyone ducked and a beam of light flew above their heads.

"Whew. That was close," the Yellow Dino Ranger sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding," the Pink Ranger agreed. Grunginator laughed and charged at them again. The Rangers brought out their weapons and fended off the attack. Meanwhile, Conner and Tess were still walking around, when the boy heard his communicator go off.

"What is **that**?" Tess wondered.

"Look, there's---something I **need** to do. I don't want to, but---if I don't take care of it now, it'll keep buggin' us," Conner said.

"Fine. Just hurry back," Tess told him.

"Count on it, Babe," Conner promised. Then, he ran off. "Yeah, what do **you** want?" he snapped into his communicator.

"Conner, the other Rangers need your help. You must go to them," Zordon said.

"Look, you giant, floating head, I'm a little busy here," Conner told him.

"Look Conner, we don't have time for your Rebel-Without-A-Cause act, so morph and teleport your butt downtown," Hailey interjected angrily.

"Oh, fine," Conner sighed. Then, after blowing out an angry breath, "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Instantly after, he teleported to the site.

"Conner, thank goodness!" the Yellow Dino Ranger exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this taken care of so I don't have to spend anymore time with you geekoids than necessary," the Red Dino Ranger answered.

"No worries there, Power Punk. You're all through," Grunginator proclaimed. He charged them, but was intercepted by the Blue and White Dino Rangers, causing the ray to drop to the ground. Wasting no time, the Green Ranger used his dagger to destroy the ray.

"NO!" Grunginator roared, knocking back the Rangers. Almost immediately, the Red Dino Ranger groaned.

"Conner!" the Yellow Dino Ranger exclaimed, steadying him.

"How you feeling?" the Green Ranger questioned.

"Like somebody rung my bell," the Red Dino Ranger responded.

"You should be fine in a bit," the Green Ranger assured.

"Let's put 'em together!" the Red Ranger ordered. The Rangers put together the Power Blaster and the Q-Rex Blaster, and the Green Ranger charged his Dragon Dagger. Then, they combined the weapons and fired. Grunginator roared and exploded. Mesogog fumed in anger and frustration as he saw the scene.


	9. The Apology

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

KimTomPW: You'll see.

Jeremy Shane: Okey-doke, here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

A little bit later, Conner was in Hailey's Cyberspace, debating whether or not to approach Krista.

"She'll never forgive me. I totally blew it," he said.

"Come on, man. It wasn't your fault," Ethan reminded him.

"Yeah. You were under a spell," Trent added.

"That's right. You had no control over your actions," Kira chimed in.

"Yeah. I don't think I can tell her that," Conner said. "And besides, that's no excuse. No excuse at all," he continued dejectedly. Kira put a sympathetic hand on Conner's arm. She knew exactly how he felt. She had felt the same way after that freaky bone of Mesogog's had mind-warped her. Conner blew out a breath and walked up to the girl.

"Hi," he greeted nervously.

"Oh. Hi," she said coolly.

"I don't blame you for being mad. I was a jerk to you. There's no excuse for that," he told her.

"Well, at least you're admitting it," she stated.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said. He began to walk away. Krista sighed.

"Conner, wait," she said, grabbing his arm. "It wouldn't be fair to blame you for having an off day. I mean, it happens to everyone," she said.

"How'd I end up with such a cool girl?" he wondered.

"Just lucky I guess," she answered. They chuckled and she pulled him closer. They kissed and Conner let his fingers tangled up in her hair.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: it's parents' day at school and Conner worries about having his feuding parents in the same building. To make matters worse, Mesogog sends down a monster in the midst of the festivities. Can the Rangers save the day without revealing their identities, and will Conner have to play mediator with his parents? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
